the_land_of_tymasfandomcom-20200215-history
Tutorial
Hello #NobleRPers! And welcome to the turtorial page! After this wiki got created, I realized that although we are all amazing writers, not that many of us know how to use wiki. Which is fine, I didn't know how to use it either. But after one week and A LOT of googling, I've gotten pretty good at it, so I figured I'd share my newfound knowledge so no one else has to spend hours trying to figure it out. Without further ado, here's a nice little tutorial on how to make your Character Page! Happy Learning! Rae, (Nyneve/Ayden) Creating Your Character Page The first thing you have to do is create your page. To do that, go to the upper right hand corner of your page and click contribute, then create a page. Give your page a name, then click "Add a Page" You have successfully reached the editing section! The Editing Page You can edit your wiki page in two different ways, on the "Visual page" or the "Source page". Visual is much more like a common word document, while source requires some coding. Its not exactly HTML coding, because wikia has simplified it somewhat. If you don't know how coding works, I would suggest staying on the Visual page, though there are somethings that require the source page. Header To add a header, you have to be on the source page. To make a header, insert this coding: Insert Header Here (To be honest, there might be a way to add a header on the visual page, but I don't know what it is. I do better with the source page. If you know, can you tell me so I can add it here?) Sub-Header To add a sub-header, you have to be on the source page. To make a sub-header, insert this coding: Insert Sub-Header Here (Could be a way to add this on the Visual page too. Tell me if you know!) Italics Italics are added in the Visual page just like they are in a word document, but if you want to use the source page, here is the code. Insert Italicized Text Here Bold Like Italics, Bolded text is inserted in the visual page like on a word document, but here is the coding for the source section. Insert Bold Text Here Adding Links There are two different types of links on wikia. A link to another page in the wiki, and a link to an outside website. In the visual section, just click on "Add Link" on the tool bar on the top left of the editing section, and follow the instructions. On the source page, there are two different codes depending on what type of link you want to use. To Link to another Wiki page: What you want the link to be called Example: Lady Nyneve The Example will come out looking like this: Lady Nyneve To Link to an Outside Website: link title Example: @LadyNyneve The Example will come out looking like this: @LadyNyneve Photos There are two ways to add a photo onto the wiki. The first way is to go back to the "Contribute" button, and click on "Add a Photo" instead of "Add a Page". Follow the instructions to add your photo. This method will add a photo onto the wiki, but not onto your page. To add a photo directly onto your page, click on "Photo" under the section "Add Features and Media" on the middle right portion of the editing page. The process is the same, but it will add the photo directly onto your wiki page, as well as on the wiki. Infoboxes Once you have your character page, the first thing you need to do is create an infobox for your character. It has the standard information that everyone should know about your character. Thankfully, you need to know nothing about HTML coding to make one of these, just fill in the blanks. So in the editing section, go to the bottom right corner and scroll down until you find "Templates". Click on "Add other Templates". Once you've clicked on that, go to "Search for a Template" and type in "Infobox TymasCharacter". Click "Insert". Now all you have to do is fill in the boxes and press ok! And you have an infobox! For the photo, all you need is to put the photo on wiki, then type in the file name. That is all. And when you're done, you're infobox will look like this... (Side Note: Please don't go into the HTML coding for the infobox and change it, because it will change everyone's infoboxes. If you think theres something that should be added to it, ask me! But please don't touch it.) End Tutorial And now you're done! This whole tutorial probably sounds really cheesy... but I hope it helps you guys! If you don't read this and you break the wiki, I might get a bit angry, but if you do read this and still break the wiki, don't worry about it, I can fix it. If you still have problems, just ask me, @LadyNyneve, or our wonderful Admin, Connor, @KingOfTymas for help!